5 Nights of Revenge
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: The pizzeria is closing its doors, due to the animatronics all breaking down. All except for Freddy. I just wanted to avoid the situation, not wanting to get caught up in it all. But the...voices. Someone was worried for the animatronics that lived inside the pizzeria, and they wanted me to help them.
1. Prolouge

**(A/N! Ok, so this is Five Night's of Revenge. WOO! I just wanted to say that this story is a collab with CrystalDusk she helped me out so much and this story wouldn't be as good without her help! The cover art was made by SoumaKumiko14, so I'd like to thank her as well! (She's still working on it, so for now I have another cover image) I'm so glad to be writing this story! And I know it's going to be one of the best yet!)**

**(Just another FYI: This story is a sequel to Five Night's of Return, which is a sequel to 5 Night's of Betrayal. So if you haven't read those, you will have no clue what's going on in this story)**

**(Silver P.O.V)**

For that past few months everything seemed to just fall into place. Goldy was human again, I was all healed up without issue, and our memories of the pizzeria seemed to stand idly by. As if we weren't bothered by them anymore.

I don't know about Goldy or Jordan, but I tried to forget about the pizzeria. With all the emotion and pain that I experienced there, I just wanted to forget it had ever existed. I had no dreams, no nightmares about the place. Which was good, if I had dreams, forgetting about this place would make it a whole lot harder than it should be.

So for now. I just tried to live life normally.

* * *

I let out a long yawn as I slowly sat up from bed. I turned my head to look out my window through the curtains, I sat idly by as the snow slowly fell from the grey clouds. It was only November, so I was a bit surprised of the snow's presence.

I swung my legs over my bed and pushed myself off the bed. My feet quietly landed on the wooden floor and I made my way out the door.

I walked downstairs, into the kitchen. Jordan and Goldy were already up and they sat at the table, having a quiet conversation.

"Hey sleepy head," Jordan chuckled.

"It's only 9:45. I don't know anyone who calls that late," I yawned. "If anything it's early."

Jordan rolled his eyes and smiled as he looked back at the newspaper.

"We got up at 7:30, and you're usually up by then," Goldy noticed.

"I'm just tired," I yawned again, sitting across from Goldy.

"Oh, such a hard life in the shoes of a 14 year old," Goldy huffed in sarcasm.

"It's soooo hard being me!" I moaned. Goldy chuckled, looking over at Jordan. Who was just staring at the paper, remaining unmoved.

"Goldy," Jordan slid the paper over to him. "You _need_ to see this."

Goldy took the paper and closely studied the spot Jordan had pointed too.

"Surprising. But the closing seems to only be temporary," Goldy shrugged.

"They're having a few more parties before the temporary closing, and the manager wants a word with me," Jordan explained. "So you two will have to come with me come tomorrow."

"Please don't tell me-"

"Yep." Goldy nodded.

"Sorry kid, tomorrow we have to go back to the pizzeria."

* * *

**I'll try to update a lot, but if I don't update for a few days, I apologize. I also have a poll up and I'm very interested to see what you guys think,**


	2. Arguements

**(Silver P.O.V)**

"Do I _really _have to come? I mean we could always leave me home alone, I'm old enough to watch myself ya know!" I argued, walking outside the next morning.

"You're thirteen, you'll be allowed to stay how at sixteen," Jordan shrugged. I huffed, why did they have to make me come with them, huh? They know all I've been trying to do for the past few months if trying to forget all the horrible memories.

Do they just want to act like this to get on my nerves?

They did it rarely, but to my it was obvious when they were purposely doing it. And right now they really only spoke seriously. Well, for all I know they could be playing mind games with me. But I know for a fact that Jordan is terrible at surprises or tricks for the matter. He's always that one guy who gives everything away before anything actually happens.

It's actually very annoying when it comes to surprise birthday parties.

Yeah...that really didn't end well.

But I was forced into the car, I honestly had no choice. Like I actually had the strength to fight back...

* * *

We made it to the pizzeria in under fie minutes, and we walked in, the place seemed to be bursting with life. Children's laughs and screams could be heard from the entrance, and everyone there seemed to be very happy and excited. We noticed someone arguing with the manager, but he left the conversation upon seeing our arrival.

"Ah Jordan," He spoke in a thick accent. It sounded a bit British, but then again I'm not smart when it comes to accents.

"Listen, if this is about the animatronics-"

"No, why not at all. I can here to ask you a much different inquiry," He explained. Jordan nodded and looked down at me,

"Do you mind hanging around here for a bit, Goldy and I won't take too long," Jordan explained. I gave an disapproving huff, nodding my head. Jordan shrugged, and walked off with Goldy and the manager. Leaving me absolutely alone.

I wondered around, trying to stay away from all the young children who begged strangers to play with them. Making my way to Pirate's Cove, unseen.

Although I wasn't planning to go _in _to Pirate's Cove, well I was considering, but once I say a bunch of children in there I just walked right by. Down the seeming never ending hallway, I had never got to explore.

I walked down the corridor, looking at the many doors;

**Closet**

**Bathroom (Employees ONLY!)**

**Extra Parts**

**Power Room**

I felt like there wasn't anything else to explore in the hallway so I began to walk back.

But not before one door caught my eye.

The door was old and dusty, and I could see more deterioration as I stood in front of it.

I used my hand to dust of the gray fuzz covering the doorway's title.

I immediately stepped back to gaze upon the black bolded letters;

**Basement.**


	3. The Basement

**(Silver P.O.V)**

I knew I shouldn't go down there. It would be a death wish.

But something in the back of my head was egging me to go down there, so I stupidly listened to it.

I slowly grabbed onto the knob, carefully opening the rusted down door. I took a deep breath and slowly began to ascend down the stairs.

Curiosity was going to kill the cat. But I didn't feel that way.

Being a fifteen year old was a surprising age to still have a bunch of curiosity left in you. And I doubted it was going to leave any time soon.

The basement was cold and unheated, lucky me, I was wearing a sweat shirt.

To the left of me I noticed a bunch or strange looking animatronics, they looked all plastic like. Remembering what Chica had told me two years ago, I realized those where the "Toy" animatronics. But the toy part was a little confusing to me, they didn't look like toys.

Well maybe back then that's what toys looked like. These animatronics were around back in 87, about 30 something years ago. I had no idea what it was like back then, but maybe Jordan or Goldy knew something about that.

I also spotted a large box sitting in the corner.

Should I got check it out?

No. I had no idea what that thing was and if something popped out I was either gonna have a heart attack, or someone's going to get hurt.

I was about to walk back upstairs, thinking Goldy and Jordan should've been done by now.

Then 'Pop Goes the Weasel' started playing, and I froze in my tracks. I frantically looked around by no one was down here, and no music box was started by itself. Unless they possibly had one of those down here.

It continued to play, faster, and faster.

Ok, now it was time to panic.

_"Hello." _A voice echoed throughout the basement, getting into my head.

Nope.

I sprinted upstairs without a second thought. I slammed the door behind me, letting out a long breath of air.

I stood there for a minute, panting.

"Silver! There you are!" Jordan came walking down the hall. "We're done, come on lets head out."

I gave a fake smile and nodded as I sprinted out of the hall with Jordan.

And the memories weren't the only thing that followed me home.


	4. Dangerous

**(Silver P.O.V)**

I rode in silence, and Goldy was already getting on my case about it.

"Hey, kid you alright?" Goldy asked.

"Yeah!" I snapped out of my trance, "I'm fine!"

"You sure? You are pretty quiet." Jordan admitted.

"Just thinking," I reassured. Goldy turned back around, looking out the windshield, but then he snapped back at me.

"Silver. Did you go in the basement!?" He seethed.

"What!" I lied, "No..."

"Silver," Goldy growled.

"Ok! Fine! I did!" I broke.

"Silver," Goldy seethed, "The basement isn't a place for someone like you!"

"I was curious! I'm sorry!" I yelled.

"It's fine. You need to be more careful, did anything happen?" Goldy asked.

"I heard some music, and someone greeted me. Then I ran away," I huffed.

"Alright," Goldy nodded, looking out the front again. When we got back at the house, I was pretend sleeping, seeing if I could pick up anything.

"I just don't get it..." Goldy huffed.

"What?" Jordan asked.

"I don't know why Marion and BB were messing with her. They usually leave people alone when they go down," He explained.

"Well then why were they messing with her?" Jordan asked.

"I don't know, I just hope nothing bad happens. Marion was a little tricky..." Goldy explained. "But I wouldn't be worried if it was Marion of BB, they wouldn't hurt her."

"Then why are you so worried?" Jordan asked.

"A guy. He's hard to figure out, half ghost-half human. He'd murder anyone, no matter how small and innocent." Goldy shuddered.

"Didn't you tell me about him?" Jordan asked,

"Yeah. Just in case he bothers to show his face, he's a tricky one. That innocent little-"

"Watch your words. There's a kid in the backseat," Jordan reminded.

"Right." Goldy sighed, "Right."


	5. Music

**(Silver P.O.V) (I have a poll up for this story! U can go guess your thoughts!)**

For the rest of the day I slept, for the most part I seemed exhausted. I slept into night, not having a single dream until later that evening.

I was surrounded by darkness, everything was seemingly alright. Nothing bad was happening, I was just stuck in an endless void of black. That's usually a red flag but, nothing was really going wrong for me.

Until the voices began.

"_Help Them."_

_"Save Them."_

The first two sounded desperate, they needed help.

That I heard a large boom that echoed throughout the landscape.

_**"YOU CAN'T..."**_

I panicked and bolted up from bed. Panting.

The second voice was loud, demanding. But you could heard the sadness and regret, you just had to dig deep. Though it was very terrifying, I felt my eyes tearing up with fear.

"Hey, it's alright." A voice came. I wiped my tears and looked at my window where the voice came from. I opened my mouth to scream, "No. Please, it's ok."

At first I was about to just scream anyway, I was scared, and when I was, my immediate reaction is scream or panic. Seems normal enough, when in trouble, panic. Even though other friends of mine said it really wasn't a good defense.

But I didn't scream.

Did I not want to?

Could I just not scream?

I had no idea at the time, I had no idea what the heck I was doing.

Like the whole time I was thinking,

'_Silver! What the hell, get out of there, do something you idiot! You don't have time for this!' _

While my conscience was telling me I was insane I got the chance to study the figure a bit.

It looked female, though I wasn't quite sure. There was a light gray tone to its white hair, the sleeves and pants were white with black stripes, and the shirt was completely black. Along with white buttons going down the shirt. I hadn't seen her face completely yet, but I noticed purple streaks going down from her eyes to the top of her lips. And three strings seemed to come from her back, go up about 5 feet, and stay straight in mid air, which was a what the heck moment for me.

Who the heck was this?

"W-Who are you..." I managed to get it out.

She said nothing, just sitting there on my windowsill in complete silence.

That's when the music began to play again.


	6. Cute

**(Silver P.O.V) (The cover art that's up now is the one SoumaKumiko14 made for me! I have a poll for this story up right now, and I really would like to see what you guys think about it! :3)**

Like that, the puzzle fit.

Now I just had to figure out where the other pieces went.

"Ok, alright," I spoke in a more relaxed tone. "So, who are you?"

The music ceased

"Marion," She replied.

Marion.

I remembered Goldy talking about her in the car, he talked about someone being good, and someone being bad, Truth is I really didn't know which was which, with the information I overheard.

"W-What do y-you want," I stammered.

"Relax," She spoke calmly, brushing the hair out of her face to reveal makeup on her cheeks, and black eyes staring back at me white medium white pupils. "I'm no bad guy here."

It sounded a bit farfetched

"Then who is?" I questioned, rubbing my arms at the sudden feeling of cold air.

"I'm not going to talk about him...he's a bad man," Marion trailed off.

"Alright then..." I sat in silence, upset that she wouldn't tell me a little bit.

"He's sneaky, tricky, if you don't know who he is, he can easily gain your trust. He acts innocent, but he'd kill a kitten with a smirk permanently painted on his face," Marion growled. I huffed and slightly nodded, "B, get in here."

Within seconds a small boy made his way into the room, he looked far younger than I was, maybe 8. He had blue pants and black shoes, and he wore a red and blue striped shirt. He wore a pinwheel hat, and his small blue eyes stared back at me. He smiled at me with rosy cheeks and he looked like the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"Well hi there," I smiled.

"That's BB, he doesn't talk much," Marion lightly smiled. The small boy sort of waddled over to my bedside, holding up his arms and opened and closing his palms, as if asking to be picked up. I smiled and lightly picked him up, placing him on my lap.

He gave me a happy smile, giggling.

I gave a light giggle back.

Right now only one word plagued my mind.

Cute.


	7. Help

**(Silver P.O.V) **

He didn't want to leave my lap. This 'BB' or Balloon Boy as his real name, seemed to like me in the few minutes we've been together. We just sat for a few minutes, then Marion finally got another chance to speak.

"Alright then, I suppose I should finally get to my point," Marion said, getting up from the windowsill.

"And that is-" I waited for her to continue.

"Times are tough, and right now you're the only thing I need," She said.

"Me?"

Marion nodded, walking around the room.

"It's Freddy, he ain't doing to well. Insane is the right word, and he's taking it out on everyone else. He just wont stop," Marion shook her head.

"I know he went crazy...but not that far," I trailed off. Marion huffed,

"Things are going badly. Terrible. We just need to shut him down somehow, turn him back on, he'll be fine. But he's strong, not of us can get our hands on him. Besides, a few have already been broken down. They can't do a thing, and us in the basement...we're stuck in the basement. Only B and I can get out, and faced to facts, we aren't strong." She explained.

"Right," I seethed.

"Freddy knows Jordan, he also knows Goldy more than anyone. The only person he really doesn't know, is you. And he may have forgotten you, since he's far more focused on revenge than anything else," Marion explained.

I nodded, "Right."

"So you'll help?!"

"Of course!" I blurted. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Alright, make sure to come by tomorrow. We need your help as soon as possible," Marion explained. "Alright, B. Let's get going,"

Marion grabbed BB and disappeared out of the room down the hall, I looked down the hall, but nothing was there.

Weird.

* * *

**(? P.O.V)**

_Oh how the ideas began! So many different ways to end this all!~_

_All excellent._

_All entertaining.~~_

_Now, I want this to continue. I want to go the long route, I want to make this fun. But how to do it, half of my work is done for me. He's gone on a rampage, and little 14 year old is stopping by tomorrow. Alone. How idiotic. But then again, the children are always the idiots~ _

_I learned that lesson long ago~_

_And I'm not going back this time. Everything's going to go how I want it, everything's going to fit into the finished piece._

_First priority:_

_The girl._


	8. Him

**(Silver P.O.V) **

I got no sleep for the rest of the night, tomorrow I had to be in early. I needed to help them as soon as I could.

At about 12:30am, I jumped out of bed and quietly got dressed. I slipped on my sweatshirt, making my way downstairs to the key rack. I slipped off the pizzeria keys, quietly making my way out the door.

I ran across the street and down the sidewalk to the pizzeria. It took me about 10 minutes, but since I couldn't drive I had to run. I know, the sucky life of a 14 year old...

I unlocked the door and ever so quietly walked in, I had to steer clear of Freddy and make my way to the basement, then Marion could tell me how to shut down Freddy.

I closed the door behind me, and walked into the main room. Shivers went down my spine, being the only one in the room.

Or at least I thought...

I slowly crept between the chairs and tables, looking all around me to see if I spotted any animatronics. But nothing was here, all the lights were off and the cameras were shut down. Meaning no security guard was here, good. I could see the hallway where the basement was, I was almost there-

"Excuse me."

I yelped like a dog who's tail had just been stepped on. I snapped around, seeing a figure who was standing directly behind me. How the hell did he get there so fast?!

When I looked at him, I only thought one word; purple.

This guy was covered, purple shoes, purple pants, black belt (Thank god), purple button up shirt, and a purple security guard's had was hanging from his hand. His hair was in a small ponytail, also purple. His skin was pale, and his eyes were a violet color. Now I had also noticed that his hands were both covered with purple gloves.

"I can explain!" I pleaded.

"Hey, don't sweat it~" He smiled, "You got keys, you didn't brake in. Must be related to a guard, eh~?"

"Y-Yeah," I stammered.

"See, fine~" He shrugged, "May I ask?"

"Oh, right!" I panicked to think of some sort of lie, "My brother sent me here to check on some things in the basement, won't take me long at all!"

"I suppose that's alright, you better get out soon through, that bear is only causing trouble," He shook his head.

"You know about that too?" I questioned. He casually crossed his arms,

"Yeah. I'm rooting for him though," He shrugged.

"Why?!" I spat.

"Why? Just think of it kid. Someone kills you and all the family you've ever had, stuffs you in a suit to rot. Then one of your friends just leaves because he can, leaving you to continue providing for everyone," He explained.

"I-" I could get the words out, "I really hadn't thought about it that way..."

He smiled,

"Exactly," He smiled "Being a day guard and cleaning the animatronics really gets you thinking about them. So, you agree with me right?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're telling the truth," I shrugged.

He smirked, "Looks like you don't need to go to the basement."

I just remembered Marion and BB. I needed to go-

Wait.

I didn't want to shut Freddy down anymore, why would I go ask them for help?

I began to walk to the basement,

"Kid."

"Just making sure the door is locked," I smiled. He smiled back,

"Good."

I sprinted along, and right when I was passing Pirate's Cove.

"Lassie'?"


	9. Foxy

**(Silver P.O.V) (A/N The poll is going to be up till the end of this story! Please go an vote if you haven't!)**

I spun to my right, sprinting into the room.

"Foxy!?" I exclaimed.

The once springy pirate-fox had become a broken down piece of...junk. I wasn't trying to be offensive, but that was the only word I could think of. "Foxy...are you alright?"

"Not r-r-really" He was having trouble speaking.

"What happened?" I asked.

"F-Freddy h-h-he beat all of us u-up" He stammered.

"He what...?"

"He's gone completely I-I-insane, he's hurting e-ev-everyone." Foxy stammered.

"What I-"

"Kid."

I spun around to see the man at the doorway.

"I thought you were locking the door.." He spat.

"You never told me he was beating up people!" I sneered.

"He breaks them, I fix them, it's a constant cycle," He shrugged. "There always fixed."

"T-that a-a-ain't true!" Foxy sneered.

"Now, I just haven't got to you yet, you'll get your turn," He shook his head, turning me around and shoving me back out to the hallway. We got out and he shut the curtains, "Now you better get home, don't want your family worrying~ Hopefully you'll come back tomorrow morning~"

I rubbed my arm, making my way to the door.

"I guess!" I yelled back.

And with that, I was out the door.


	10. Hammers

**(Third Person P.O.V) **

How easy was it? Too easy. This was novice work.

Vincent sat in the office, watching the cameras flicker on and off as he swiped the screen, looking through each camera. Nothing interesting was going on... it bored him more than anything else. "Where's the fun when you need it... hold on... hmmm..." He started having a conversation with himself as He stood up and changed to his ghost-form, morphing into the shadows and made his way to the stage. Once he got there, he hid in the dark corner of the room, not wanting anything or anyone spotting him. Now, it was just a matter of time and words until the fun can start.

"Poor, poor Freddy Fazbear." Vincent started, his voice echoing in the bear's mind, "Everyone you loved, gone. The man who slaughtered you and you friends, now free. You have failed… everything." Every word he spoke flooded with fake sympathy, but he did not make it apparent, and things were just getting interesting as red eyes started to fiercely glow. Vincent's coy grin returned, continuing his game, "And Catherine… it's a shame what happened to her. Grew up and forgot all about her favorite "teddy-bear"..."

That did it. Freddy's eyes glowed brighter as he started punching the air in an insane frenzy for a moment, "I almost had him… how could I have let him get away… he does not deserve to live!"

Vincent went back to his semi-physical form and appeared behind Freddy. "Well well then…" The man smirked slightly, before picking up a hammer from the stage that was left there from a mechanic the previous night, "I believe you have some work to do. No-body is your friend here… you have seen them all betray you and allowed that imposter to flee. Including a "oh so special" one that bit a child before your very eyes."

Freddy turned his head to look at Vincent, having an equal expression on his face. "No-one deserves to live… no one should get away from betraying me." His arm creaked a little as he gestured with his hand to for Vincent to give him the hammer.

Vincent handed Freddy the hammer and both nodded, as Freddy pulled himself together and walked towards Pirate's Cove. He watched the bear walk off the stage towards the fox, only to blend into the shadows once more and tag along. Things were getting more and more amusing as the seconds passed.

The ghost continued to hide in the darkness of the room, his mind still connected to the rampaging animatronics'. "Defeat him. You have another one to take care of backstage." Freddy nodded and opened the purple curtain on a smaller stage, only to reveal the torn-up pirate fox. Only one word radiated in Freddy's mind.

"Kill."


	11. Who to Believe

**(Silver P.O.V)**

The next morning I did go back. But sadly Goldy and Jordan had followed me without my knowing. Oh how the would change everything.

I walked into the broken down room, as usual there was no sign of anyone, this was just like last time. But I swear if he popped again I was gonna do something drastic this time. I hated when someone scared me, I would always yelp, it made me feel weak.

"Hey~!"

I yelped, DANGIT!

I spun around, and there he was, standing right there with that stupid sly grin painted onto his face. That smile never seemed to leave and oh, how it was irritating me like a bad song.

"I swear, if you do that again!-"

"Watch the language kiddo, this is still a family place after hours~" He smirked. I rolled my eyes in complete annoyance, this guy was starting to really get on my bad side, on top of that my nerves.

"SILVER!?"

The booming voice echoed through the whole place, there wasn't a single room that hadn't been touched by the booming noise. I froze in my tracks, slowly walked to the right. I tensed up,

"What the hell are you-"

Goldy was yelling right at me, but his eyes drifted off to the man, and like that, in an instant, Goldy's expression changed. First from anger and annoyance, to complete fear, terror, but the anger hadn't left. And in the few years I've been with Goldy, he'd never shown any kind of fear once so ever, at least not as bed as what he looked like now.

"Silver! Get away from him! NOW!" Goldy screamed at me. I didn't move an inch, I was so tensed and so worried, I had no idea what the hell was going on.

"Goldy, buddy. Relax, she's just helping me with Freddy. Isn't that right?" He peered at me.

"Y-Yes" I quickly whimpered.

"Silver! What is wrong with you!" Jordan screamed at me. "You're helping the bad guy here!"

Bad guy? He had never said anything about anything bad. In my perspective he was doing the right thing. Or was I wrong? UGH! I didn't know who to believe at this point, this man just seemed so innocent.

"Freddy, I need some assistance over here!" Vincent called.

Within seconds I heard large thumps echoing from one of the halls, I wanted to run in a random direction and panic, but as soon as I saw him, I didn't want to even flinch. Freddy looked super pissed off, way more than last time. Something more severe had gotten under his fur and infected him all over, making his anger up a few levels.

"You know what to do," The man gestured towards Goldy and Jordan. Freddy ran over,

"No! But!-"

"Relax~" The man purred, "We wont hurt them, after all, they're you family.~"

I gave a worried look, Freddy easily snatched them up, it was like picking up two twigs. Freddy passed us down to the hallway containing the basement. All I could see was the hate Jordan had on his face.

"I can't believe you're my sister. If fact, I don't think you are anymore," He spat in my face, and he disappeared down the hall. I felt a knot twist in my stomach, like I was about to cry. The man rested his hand on my head, stroking his thumb along my scalp.

"It's alright, when this is all over you'll be back together~" He smiled. I looked at him, than back down the hall.

Was he lying?

Or was it the truth?


	12. Good Kid

**(Jordan P.O.V)**

Freddy opened the door to the basement and threw me onto the top platform. I landed with a thump, but I quickly shot up again. But not quick enough, before I knew it Freddy had locked the door and was off with Goldy.

Dangit!

I threw my fist to the door, but as soon as I made contact I yelped, recoiling my fist. I seethed in pain, staring at my blistered knuckles, I tried to blow on them and make the pain go away, but the burning stayed, and that was just something I'd have to deal with.

So now, all I could do was slowly descend down the stairs.

When I made my way down there, I was immediately greeted by a girl and a very small boy.

"Jordan? You shouldn't be here..." The girl shook her head.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh," It seems she had just remembered, "My names Marion, and this is BB," She gestured to the small boy, "I'm sure Goldy has talked about us."

I nodded, remembering that talk we had one night, and the one in the car we had about day ago. But as I looked down, I noticed the small boy, BB, seemed a little worried, or nervous perhaps.

"Don't worry, B" Marion smiled, "She'll find us."

"Are you talking about Silver?" I asked. They both nodded, "Than don't expect her arrival anytime soon..."

"What happened?" Marion asked.

"The man, I think it's Vincent. Looks like Silver's on his side," I trailed off looking the other way. Marion narrowed her eyes,

"She said she'd help us!" She growled. I huffed and shrugged,

"I know. She suddenly just went to his side, and she didn't do a single thing as I got carried away by Freddy..." I quietly growled.

That second all the other animatronics seemed to move, and stand up. Toy Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Mangle.

"So, she ain't coming?" Toy Freddy scoffed.

"Maybe something happened," BB spoke quietly. Marion looked surprised that he spoke, but then she went back to anger.

"She wasn't brainwashed, she chose his side over ours," Marion scoffed,

"There goes another good kid..."


	13. Realizations

**(Silver P.O.V)**

He just left me sitting at a lonely table. I felt cameras watching me, but every time I turned around they were off. Or something else was watching me, which would've been creepy in every way, shape, and form. But I tried to ignore the feeling, and move onto my thoughts, which seemed very important at the time. I was worried to death.

What would happen to Jordan? Goldy?

Even if this all ended, would Jordan and Goldy accept me back? Or would I spend the rest of my life rotting in an orphanage? I might be thinking a bit to harshly, but it was a possibility.

I got up and huffed, maybe I should go talk to that guy. Maybe get his name too, because the only name I know him by is guy, and that isn't a name. I tried to not think about it, maybe he didn't even have a name.

I walked down the hallway, huffing quietly with every step. When suddenly a loud burst of laughter came out of the office. I crept along, and pressed myself up against the side of the wall to see if I could hear anything.

"I'm the master!~" He chuckled happily, "Earned her trust _and _got her to turn on her own family. Geni-us~! Vincent, you are the man~! All there's left to do, is finish off those animatronics, with that idiotic excuse for a 14 year old next to me the whole way~!"

I stomped to the doorway, but his back was facing me so my presence was unknown.

"You dirty, rotten liar!" I screamed. He spun around, locking eyes with me, "You little son of a-"

"Watch. Your. Language." He stood up, walking over to me with an unamused expression. "You've been such a good girl~ Why stop now?"

"You lied! You made me turn on my own brother!" I screamed.

"I did, didn't I~" He quietly laughed, tapping his chin. "Well, since you've become a rode block..."

He snatched me by the hood, dragging me down the hall. I tried to plant me feet on the ground but it was pointless, he wouldn't stop pulling. It was all happening so fast I didn't think to unzip my sweatshirt.

After about a minute I noticed we were at the basement door. He peeked in, then opened the door fully, tossing me in, and I almost fell down the stairs.

"You ain't gonna win this!" I shouted at him.

He looked amused, as if my threats were funny.

"How can I loose if I've already won~"

Then he slammed the door in my face, locking it tightly shut.


	14. Arguments

**(Silver P.O.V) (A/N! I hope you're all enjoying this story! The poll is still up and if you guys and girls want to guess what happens next than I suggest going to check it out.)**

An idiot.

The only word that described me right now.

I was such an _idiot_.

A stupid, foolish, _idiot_.

They yelled at me, and I chose the stranger over my family. What the hell was wrong with me? What kind of soulless idiot would pick a stranger over their own family? Oh that's right, I did. I'm the stupid soulless idiot who made that terrible choice, I was that one person in the whole world, who did that one thing. A true family member wouldn't do that.

But right now I certainly didn't feel like they were still my family...

It was extremely dark in the basement, the only light coming through was through the cracks in the door, and that didn't offer much help anyways, besides, there was probably a lamp downstairs...

I quietly ascended down the stairs, though they still creaked beneath my feet. So being quiet was nearly impossible, but there was really no reason to be quiet when your alone. But as I made it to the bottom-

"Goldy!?"

No. Of all the places he could throw me he had to do it here. At this point I'd rather be stuffed in a closet than down here.

Heavy footsteps followed the voice to a couple feet away, now the light of the animatronics provided sight. Like that you could tell that Jordan wanted anyone here, except for me.

"Well would ya look at that. Guess your trust was just a lie, what did reality backfire on you?" Jordan teased.

I just shoved my hands in my jacket pockets, my head was low and my hair covered my eyes. I was disappointed in myself, and saying sorry wouldn't help a bit. Jordan wouldn't stop.

"Quiet huh? Fine, gives us more chances to talk," Jordan scoffed. "After all, you were supposed to be helping the other side. But I guess you just back peddled on them too." Jordan laughed and shook his head, "I've never seen you hurt so many people in a matter of hours."

He wasn't making this any better. He was doing something he'd promised he'd never do.

He was just like the bullies at school.

And he said he'd never be like that...

"Still not a peep huh?" Jordan scoffed.

He was being bad again, just like when I was little.

I finally got the courage to speak up,

"I-I'm sorry," I whispered, tears forming in my eyes.

Jordan scoffed,

"Like you mean it."

I just huffed, wanting space to myself, I began to walk the other direction.

Then Jordan harshly grabbed my arm, and pulled me back.

"I'm not finished." He growled.

Tears came out, and I pulled away.

"Y-you're a liar!" I cried, "You p-p-promised you would never touch me again unless it was to protect me! And you said...And you said I wouldn't get bullied at home! You said you'd never go against me! You said you'd always be there! I'm sorry! I was an idiot I know!" Tears came out and Jordan hadn't said anything. "But I can't change the past! And I can't change the future if you don't let me! I'm sorry I betrayed you! He tricked me! I'm still young! And you can't blame me for that, you're my brother, and you're supposed to help me get bigger, you're supposed to always be there!"

No one had moved.

No one said anything.

"Sis-"

"I'm not your sister anymore. And those were words that came out of your mouth..." I sniffed.

I took one last look, and ran away deeper into the basement.

I found a small cellar that went deeper, I climbed in, and shut the doors.

A small area was down there, so I found a corner in the darkness.

And I just let it all out.


	15. Alone

**(Silver P.O.V) **

Of all people this could've happened to, the universe had to pick me. Well, I could've left the man, Vincent was it, to go with my family. But I already know how that would've turned out... I would've ended up in the same place, but maybe that time people would have more stable opinions on me. I wouldn't be crying in a corner if I went in that direction.

But of course I didn't go in that direction, I picked this one. The one were everyone now hated me and I was stuck crying in a corner. My day just couldn't get any worse than it already was...

Just then I heard the creeks of the smaller cellar door, and I tried to cease my sobs. But a few sniffs managed to escape the grasp I had on my mouth. I had no idea who was walking down the steps, but they closed the door behind them, obviously knowing I was down here. I saw a dim lantern being carried by the figure descending down the stairs, ruled out any animatronics...

I just pulled my hood up and leaned against the wall, with my feet in the corner. Even if they saw me I wasn't going to say anything, I just wanted to be away from everyone right now.

I noticed that small footsteps were rapidly approaching me, and then they stopped a few inches away. I could see the light shining on me, but I didn't even move. I heard small breaths going in and out of the figures mouth,

"A-Are you o-ok?"

A confused look was painted onto my face, and I slowly looked to the left.

After I saw him I gave a long relieved sigh.

It was only Balloon Boy, thank the lord.

"Are you ok?" He asked more stable this time, walking closer to me.

"I'm fine," He flinched when I talked, "Just a little upset."

"No offense, but I think a-a little is an understatement," BB suggested.

I huffed,

"I know," I sighed, "It's just, I'm worried. My brother hates me right now and so does the closest man to a father-figure I'd ever had."

"As soon as you ran off, everyone started looking for you. Your brother was looking a bit upset..." BB explained. "But apparently I was the only one who paid attention to where you went." He shrugged, "Because apparently I'm the first one to find you."

"Lucky you..." I huffed.

He walked up right next to me and tugged my hood off.

"I know what happened. You're not the only one who's been tricked by him before..." BB sighed. I wiped my tears with my sleeve.

"You have?" I asked.

"Sadly," He huffed. "I was a bit younger, and he told me to go get something for him in the basement. I did so, but he locked me in there for no reason once so ever," BB seemed to growl, "He's bad. I don't know anyone who would be friends with him."

"Doubt he has any," I scoffed.

BB laughed, making fun of your enemies was fun once in awhile. He slowly came up to me, looked down, and did the same thing he did when I was sitting on my bed back at the house.

I laughed, quickly changed positions so my back was leaning against the corner. I lifted him up and set him in my lap. And I hadn't moved for a few minutes, that was until someone began to descend down the cellar stairs, with another lantern in hand.

BB was in my lap, leaned up against me.

I wasn't going to move, I wasn't going to talk.

For the sake of the child.


	16. Explanations

**(Silver P.O.V) **

I didn't move as the other figure went down the stairs, not even a flinch came out of me. He got to the bottom and rapidly made his way over, stopping at the same spot BB did. He kneeled down and sat on his heels,

"Silver-"

I looked over at him, narrowing my eyes in anger.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Ok?" Jordan spoke with sincerity. "I can't lose you..."

"It seemed like you had no issue with it before, in fact you threw me away," I scoffed, BB climbed off my lap and sat against the wall.

"I got mad. And you know I can't control anger as well as others," Jordan explained. "I can't lose my little sister, and I can't break that promise..."

I sniffed,

"What promise, who was it with, apparently more important than-"

"It was mom and dad. Our real parents," Jordan huffed. I froze, he had never told me that he had ever talked to our original parents before, so why in the world was he letting it out now?

"You never told me-"

"You weren't ready. And I still don't think you are, but I'm going to have to tell you, so why not now..." He huffed.

I slowly nodded,

"First of all. They're not dead, they just left and didn't tell me why. But they had good intentions, and they said that I had to take care of you while they were gone. And I promised that I'd never lose you, I'd promised to them that I'd protect you. That's why I got so upset with myself when you were eight, and that's why I still get upset," Jordan explained.

I lightly sniffed as Jordan leaned over and dragged me into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck, quietly sobbing into his chest.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I know that man, and Goldy said he was dangerous, and I didn't want you getting hurt," Jordan explained. I finished crying and wiped my tears with my sleeve. "Now I don't know about you," He smiled, "But I feel like it's ass-kicking time."

I nodded.

"Let's go."


	17. Prideful Triumphs

**(Third Person P.O.V)**

Well… that was really… something.

Now that everyone was taken care of, he could finally focus as he spun around in the office chair. Now what to do... Foxy was taken care of, Miss Duckling was in the kitchen and the rabbit… oh yeah. How he could of forgotten?

"Oh Freddy~" He called out in a sing-song voice.

The response he got was heavy metal footsteps approaching behind him. Vincent turned around and smiled.

"That sly bunny is waiting for you in the back. You may want to have some fun with him and get ready for your big moment later… also~" His smile turned into a grin. After you take care of that stupid rabbit, you may do as you please with those traitors in the basement. Tie them up, beat them down, to your hearts content~." Freddy's eyes burned with rage, still wanting to get after those in the basement.

"Now, you have someone to defeat until that time does come." He stepped aside as Freddy charged full-speed to the backstage, taking Vincent by surprise. "Well, you're a determined one." He said quietly, smiling, "Didn't have to say much and you took off running… with that, I better not stay here. This is gonna be fun~!" He chuckled as he went into his ghost form and pursued after Freddy again.

He passed beside Pirate's Cove before he heard a familiar clicking sound. Vincent turned and peeked in, but saw no-one. Once he was about to turn and leave…

*CRASH* "O-o-owww…"

Why was he still alive?

Being invisible again, he went inside and moved the curtains a little. A collapsed Foxy, who had his face planted onto the floor before struggling to turn onto his back. "Never-r-r-r doing t-t-that a-a-gain-n." Foxy murmured to himself. "That land-l-l-l-l-lub-b-ber-r-r… h-h-he's go-o-one i-i-i-insane..."

That's when Vincent saw what he never would of dreamed would be real.

Red eyes flickering. Only for a fraction of a second. He knew his own eyes did not deceive him.

Time and words. The who knows~?

"Hello Foxy~."

The pirate's eyes moved around frantically, wondering where the voice was coming from. He opened his jaw to talk, but Vincent interrupted.

"Please don't talk, you won't be able to speak clearly with that torn voice box."

Foxy's jaw shut, and just like that it seemed that Vincent knew everything the fox was thinking.

"Freddy went insane. We both know that, everyone knows that. You know something else everyone still knows and will remember forever~? 1987."

The pirate winced at hearing that event being brought up again, "I-i-"

"Shhhh… leave the talking to me Foxy~. I know you did not mean to do that… no-one was expecting that, neither were you expecting that to happen. But someone, and I think you know who, still thinks you hated the child and bite her with all the force you can bring to her head. Freddy now hates you and sees this as his chance to get his revenge. I'm surprised the chicken has not beaten you yet-"

The blissful look of Foxy starting to emotionally snap was a dream come true for the man. The pirate's eyes flickered red again, a little longer this time. It was almost time, Vincent thought, just a little longer.

"He has always looked down upon you, Foxy. Everyone did. They pushed you into the shadows while he and they basked in the spotlight and in the children's laughter and smiling faces. You gathered dust and tears while the others shined... and no child wanted to see you thanks to them."

Letting out a scream from his voice box glitching, Foxy stood suddenly moved and stood upright.

"Whoa there Foxy~!" Vincent said, now in his physical form. "What's going on?" It took one look to figure out. Vincent smiled.

"That F-Fredd-dy will n-not take 'n-nother s-step." Energy coursed through Foxy as he started to walk off his small stage and out to the party room. Vincent followed, his curiosity at it's very highest.

Blood. Red. Eyes. The man grinned wide as Foxy let out another scream, the glowing intensifying.

"He has brought you lots of pain, Foxy. It's time to show what that feels like to be alone and neglected."

It has truly begun.

* * *

Vincent watched as Foxy walked into the party room, keeping a good distance away in case a certain bear was to appear.

Now... what if... Vincent went to a full grin. "Best idea ever Vincent~! You're a genius." He told himself as he slipped though and peeked on Freddy's progress. More then expected, as he saw the purple rabbit's face torn off, only wires and pieces of metal sticking out. He was not even switched on.

Vincent clapped as Freddy suddenly turned around. "Very good job you did there Freddy. Was not expecting this at all~." He said as he placed a hand on Bonnie's head... or at least what was left of it. It was then he started hearing Foxy scream again. "I hear the ol' pirate fox wants someone to play with~. I peeked in earlier and overheard he wanted to kill you for destroying him, ever since the Bite of '87. Everything that happened to him he blames on you... and now he wants your head."

A deep growl could be heard from Freddy as he stepped forward, and Vincent gestured him to the door. "He bit the child, now he let the murderer go... it won't happen again." It was seconds later when Freddy confronted the now insane Foxy and growled, Foxy raising his hook to attack.

"Now, where do they keep the popcorn~?" Vincent wondered, but dismissed it as if he went to get popcorn, that is if this place even had popcorn, he would miss the fun. He hid in the shadows again as he watched with a very wide and satisfied grin as the two animatronics tried to kill each other.

"I just sit back and relax. Well done Vincent~ You won." He said to himself, silently applauding for moments like these.


	18. Planning

**(Silver P.O.V) (A/N The poll is still up! Plz vote ppl!)**

Running up the cellar steps, we all met together in the middle of the basement. With a quick explanation to Marion, we were on our merry way with a plan to get out of here and deal with the issues above us.

"He's not watching us right now so we better get a good plan fast," Marion shuddered. I honestly had no idea about what she was talking about, so I just gave a nod, pretending I understood.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Jordan asked, obviously having no idea where to even begin.

"First priority; Vincent. He's going to be our main issue," Marion explained.

"Why not split into two teams? One distracts Vincent, the other deals with Freddy;" I heard a large, familiar howl coming from upstairs, "And apparently Foxy too," I realized. It seemed like a good plan for the desperate situation.

"We have to make it look real;" Marion suggested.

"Yeah, Vincent ain't no idiot," Mangle huffed.

"Jordan, we'll have to be separate. If this works, he'll obviously notice both of us are missing," I said.

"Silver, but what if it _doesn't _work? I don't want you to get hurt," Jordan shot.

"Well, Goldy can be a good protector when he's found. If you're caught alone, try to divert him and run to the furnace room down the staircase, in the closet. He can't go ghost-form in there, so you'll be able to hit him. Or he might not even follow you," Marion pointed out.

"Alright...I suppose that'll work..." Jordan huffed.

"Silver, your team should be the smaller one," Marion suggested, I nodded.

"How about Jordan, Freddy, Bonbon, and Chika. That'll be the more noticeable team," I explained, "Then me, Marion, BB, and Mangle. Being the smaller team."

Marion nodded,

"Ok, that'll be the teams. Now we lay down the plan."

"He'll be watching the whole fight going on upstairs, so we'll have to pry him away from it," Freddy explained.

"Ok, how about someone trips. It'll create noise and Vincent will see you immediately, then you sprint off somewhere." I suggested,

"Then our team will go find Goldy, he should be in the Main Office. That's where the captives are usually held," Marion said.

"But what if he doesn't notice my trip? Or he doesn't care," Jordan interjected.

"Call him Vincey, he hates when people do that. Don't worry, you'll get under his skin," Marion reassured.

"And if things go wrong with us-"

"Mangle and I can hold him down while you go to the furnace room. There's not much light down there except for the light of the coals down there. It will limit Vincent's vision, but sadly yours too. You'll be on a metal catwalk, or bridge. It'll be above the furnaces about 15 feet, and the rails aren't sturdy, so watch yourself. There's a small flight of steps that goes down to the furnaces below, it'll be easier to evade him down there. He'll try to scare you into running right into him, so don't listen to him, he's just using creepy talk," Marion explained.

I gave a sharp nod, BB climbed onto my back, connecting his hands in front of my neck.

"We all good?" I asked,

Everyone nodded,

"Now, let's find a way out."


	19. Findings

**(Silver P.O.V) (A/N Poll! Poll! Yes! I am desperate! Don't judge! :3)**

"Is there even a way out?" Jordan asked, "The door's locked tight, there's no way we're getting out through there. Besides, it could draw attention before we need it."

"The vents," Bonbon simply answered. "We use them all the time, there's a lot of ways to go. One leading to the backstage, one to the Security Office-"

"We can use the Backstage one, Mangle, you know which way to go?" I asked.

"Course I do!" Mangle laughed.

"Then the other team could use the Security Office," I explained. Everyone nodded as we quickly made our way over to the vent, and surprisingly it was very easily opened, I guess Vincent hadn't known about the vents...

"You guys go first," Marion said, "You might attract more attention that way."

Freddy went in first, then Chika, then Bonbon. Jordan stood there for a minute before hugging me,

"Be careful." He whispered.

I hugged him back, "I will."

And with a smile on his face, Jordan climbed into the vent.

* * *

We waited about five minutes, making sure we didn't make extra noise. Then Mangle climbed in, I went after her with Balloon Boy, and Marion came last, closing the vent to cover our tracks.

I followed Mangle, looking out every tiny slot I passed. I couldn't see anything good, but I heard a lot of commotion.

Mangle made it to a certain cover and stopped,

"We're here," She whispered, slowly opened it, she climbed down. I looked at the long way down, finding any way to get down there.

"I'll help you," Marion whispered, as I felt several thing strings wrap around my arms, legs, and chest.

I was easily lowered down, the strings recoiled back, and Marion came jumping down. I figured we could go to the curtain, and see-

"_Ughh..."_

A long, quiet moaning noise came from further in the back. I looked at BB over my shoulder, who gave a shrug in response. I slowly began to creep back there, slipping through the curtains, seeing something I thought I would never see.

Goldy.

He was here?

He looked so weak, no scratches or bruises, just tired, weak.

I ran over to him, shaking his shoulder.

"Goldy. Goldy!" I whispered. Goldy's eyes slightly opened to the extent that he could see me. "Goldy, are you alright?"

"Silver...I...I thought you were-"

"I was tricked. I'm back on your side, we're trying to end this now." I interrupted.

"S...Silver." He managed.

"What is it?" I asked. Marion and Mangle came up behind, trying not to make any noise.

"S...Silver. B...B...Be careful,...V...Vincent said he would-" Goldy shut his eyes, shutting down completely.

"What did he say!?" I seethed, shaking him.

"He'll be fine. He's just weak, his body shut down because he needs rest," Marion explained, "He can't help us much now..."

I huffed, standing up and walking back to the area under the vent.

"HEY! _VINCEY!" _A voice boomed from the Party Room. It was Jordan's...

"WHY YOU BRAT! GET BACK HERE!" Another voice boomed. Marion looked at me,

"It's now or never."

I quickly nodded, running to the Party Room.


	20. Buttons

**(Silver P.O.V) (A/N Poll! Poll! Yes! I am desperate! Don't judge! :3)**

I jumped off the stage into the room, Marion gave a nod, assuring me that Vincent had left.

What I was faced with was horrible, Freddy and Foxy, fighting like complete maniacs. It made me upset, and angered me at the same time. These idiots had lost control, why were they listening to Vincent!?

"Calm Foxy down," I told Marion. "I'll try and get to Freddy's panels."

Marion looked concerned, but gave a sharp nod as she tried to go stop Foxy.

Now I had to figure out a way to get Freddy's panel open, if I did, all I had to do was push the red button and he'd shut down. Ugh, but he was moving to fast, and jumping on his seemed impossible.

"I can open the panel," BB said, "You just need to throw me onto him."

"No." I shook my head, "I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt..."

"I wont, I'll be fine," He assured me, "This isn't gonna stop unless you listen to me." I growled silently to myself, telling my conscience I'd punch myself in the face if he even got a scratch.

I grabbed BB lightly by the shirt, waiting for the right moment, I tossed him onto Freddy. Right onto his panel. BB opened up the panel, holding onto the door, he reached for the button, and pressed it.

It took a minute, but then Freddy stopped completely. The bright lights in his eyes flickered off, and BB hopped off. I forced him into a hug and picked him up, and I walked to the front of the animatronic.

Marion had easily calmed down Foxy. But I had no idea how, but now Foxy seemed to be in the same state as Goldy, weak. Marion helped him over, where we all stood in front of Freddy.

"Turn him on," I instructed Mangle.

She cautiously pushed the button.


	21. Fixes

**(Silver P.O.V) (A/N Poll! Poll! Yes! I am desperate! Don't judge! :3)**

Freddy's eyes flickered on.

But they weren't red.

He let out a sort of moan, but I didn't know what it meant.

"Ugh...Silver? Where's Goldy? Why do you look so much older?" Freddy seemed to be totally clueless as to what just happened.

"You don't remember what you've been doing for that past year?!" I exclaimed.

"Y-YEAR!?" Freddy yelled. I slowly nodded,

"You've been all red-eyed. And you've destroyed Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica, all under the influence of Vincent!" I explained.

"Vincent! That little son of a bitch!" Freddy growled.

"Jordan and the Toy animatronics are distracting him while I helped you and Foxy. Goldy's weak and he's backstage.

"Oh no, if I hurt him I'm going to be so upset with myself..." Freddy muttered.

"He doesn't look hurt...he's just really weak, like someone managed to drain all his energy," I explained.

"Vincent can't do that, so he's probably just tired," Marion explained. Foxy stood up out of Marion's grip, just as Freddy ran into Marion for a hug.

"Catherine!" He squealed. I froze in my tracks,

"Catherine!?" I exclaimed in confusion.

"Catherine!" Freddy yelled again. I was so confused...

"Marion? You never said you were Catherine! As in Freddy's friend Catherine!" I yelled. Marion laughed,

"Did you think I had time too?" She laughed.

"Oh, right" I laughed back.

Everything seemed to be on the right track again.

Everything was fixed.

Everyone was going to be ok.

* * *

**Nope.**


	22. Mistakes

**(Jordan P.O.V) (A/N Poll! Poll! Yes! I am desperate! Don't judge! :3)**

We split up once Vincent began to chase us, thinking that it could mildly confuse him, giving Silver more time.

I made my way into the Security Office, closing both doors, I sat down, giving myself a breather.

I was about to get back up again, but I couldn't. I couldn't get up from the chair, I felt like rope were tying me down to the chair, but it was obvious that no ropes were holding me down at all.

"_Quit struggling boy, you've already made me mad enough."_

The voice echoed throughout the small room, and I completely froze. How could this be happening? I thought it was working!

Within seconds he appeared in front of me, looking a bit fainter than usual, and he was floating...

"Why you! Let me go!" I screamed at him.

"_Sorry~ I'm afraid I can't do that~" _Vincent laughed.

"Well why not!" I growled.

_"I don't care how much you ramble on Jordan~ By the by, mind telling me where your sister is~" _He asked, acting like I'd just give him the answer. If I did, I'd lie to him.

"You think I'm just going to tell you!" I sneered.

"_No~ I knew you where going to be a rebel~ I suppose I'll find her myself, after all she's not in the basement~" _Vincent shrugged.

"And how do you know!?" I spat, "You haven't checked!"

"_True I haven't~ But I'm not an idiot, if you leave she's obviously going to come with you~ She's a persistent little idiot-"_

"How dare you call her an idiot! She's young you imbecile!" I snapped.

_"And you think I'm an imbecile~? I'd check again boy~" _Vincent laughed, "_I've come up with plans even you can't __understand~ If I try hard enough, I can make children do what ever I want, to go where ever I want them to go~"_

"That's not impressive! It's sick!" I spat.

"_Sick, really~ That's the best you can come up with~? See, the more and more you piss me off. The more likely chance you'll never see your sister again~" _He chuckled.

"NO!" I screamed.

"_Yes~" _Vincent cheered, _"See Jordan, just face facts, I've won~ You'll be going home alone, your sister and Goldy aren't coming with you~ It just sucks, I suppose you've broken that promise~ Your parents would be so very disappointed..." _I hadn't said anything, _"Your parents are such imbeciles, leaving their precious daughter with you~? Big mistake."_

And with that he left...


	23. Panic

**(Silver P.O.V) (A/N Poll! Poll! Yes! I am desperate! Don't judge! :3)**

Everything was good.

I just had to wait for Jordan to get back, then we could get going. But he was taking longer than usual...

Which highly worried me...all I did right now was sit in a chair, bored, scared, happy, sad. A hurricane of mixed emotions was forming inside of me, preparing to cause some major damage.

Marion came over and sat next to me.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Just worried," I muttered, feeling a cold breeze near my neck. I flinched, and rubbed my neck. Marion was about to respond, but she seemed to freeze, she went cold. At first I was mildly confused. "Marion, are you-"

She leaped out of her chair, tackling me out of my chair and onto the floor. Just as we hit the ground the chair fell backwards, without us even touching it. "M-Marion!?" I panicked.

"Come on!" Marion snatched my arm and pulled me up, "We need to get you downstairs!"

"What do you-"

The lights flickered out, and the only light I could see was the light coming from Freddy, Foxy, and Mangle's eyes. Which were all scattered throughout the large room. I had no idea what the hell was going on.

"We need to get you to the furnace room!" She seethed.

"WHY!?" I panicked, feeling BB holding onto my pant leg.

_"Furnace room~? I doubt you'll be able to make it that far~"_

I froze.

"M-Marion..."

"_She can't protect you~"_

"YES I CAN!" Marion shouted.

I felt something grab my arm, but I quickly recoiled. I quickly saw what had taken ahold of my arm, and I back up to Marion.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed.

Now the lights flickered on and off, but Vincent was easily visible. Marion took a step forward, and Vincent took one back.

Marion shoved me, leaping for Vincent and tackling him to the ground as Freddy, Foxy, and Mangle came over.

"GO!" She yelled, "GO!"

BB let go of my leg and I took off to the closet. As soon as I made it I ran in, locking the door behind me, running for the next door, which lead to a staircase. I closed the door and sprinted down to the furnace room. I opened the metal door, and closed it behind me. After running through several doors I finally made it to the large metal bridge with small holes below my feet. I didn't see any staircases so I just stood there, panting like I had run a mile.

"_So~"_

I spun around to face him, seeing that he wasn't so faint anymore, I realized that Marion was right. He couldn't go ghost-form down here.

_"I suppose it's just us now~"_

I growled,

"Yeah. Just us."


	24. Pain

**(Silver P.O.V) (A/N Poll! Poll! Yes! I am desperate! Don't judge! :3 NO EMMA! Jordan doesn't die!)**

_"What~ Not afraid of me anymore~?" _Vincent smirked.

"What is there to be afraid of? You're just a pain in the ass!" I sneered. He laughed,

"_I see where you get your stubbornness from~"_ He smiled.

"It's the best trait I've ever received, helps me deal with thorns in my side," I growled.

"_And you think I'm bad~ Try a knife in my side, that's all you ever were," _Vincent spat.

"You're the one who started this all!" I yelled, "You could've just left me alone, but noooo, you had to make my life a living hell!" I crossed my arms, turning around. "Why can't you just leave me alone..."

I felt cold hands grasp my shoulders, _"Why, for many reasons~ Reasons you'll **never **know."_

I kicked him and ran a few feet away, "Quit it! I'm sick and tired of your stupid mind bending skills!"

_"I can **destroy **the minds of children like you, messing with me is the worst mistake you've ever made." _He smirked at me.

I huffed, backing up on the bridge, and Vincent walked forward for every step I took back.

"_Looks like someone's afraid~" _He purred.

"I-I'm not afraid of you," I flinched. I was obviously scared of him, I didn't want him to lay a hand on me again.

"_Your fear tells me otherwise~" _Vincent laughed. I tightened my fists, feeling my palms, I felt they were wet, from the small amount of sweat dripping down my arms. Which was either caused by heat or fear.

Either way, I was freaking out right now.

"_What's wrong, little flinch~? Running out of room to run?~"_

I turned around, realizing in a few more steps my back would be against the wall. I panicked, what was I supposed to do? I had nowhere to run, nowhere to go. Crud, crud, crud.

Now I was to the wall, I pressed myself up against it and I was met with burning hot bricks. So I immediately recoiled from the wall, my back possibly being burned. But now, he was right in front of me.

Grabbing my arm, Vincent pressed it up against the wall. And I began to hear a hissing noise as my skin felt like it was malting off my bone.

_"Hurts, doesn't it little flinch?" _

I howled in plain, feeling my hand being taken off, I seethed.

But now I felt something different, I felt something cold and sharp, digging into my hand. I screamed, having no idea what kind of object seemed to be carving into my skin.

Within seconds, I heard fast, heavy footsteps approach me.

"GET YOUR FILTHY KNIVES OFF MY SISTER!"


	25. Falling

**(Silver P.O.V) (A/N Poll! Poll! Yes! I am desperate! Don't judge! :3)**

The cold object was immediately removed from my hand, and after Vincent let go I just collapsed from pain and exhaustion.

_"I thought I took care of you~" _He tried to hold in his anger.

"Well, looks like you didn't," Jordan scoffed. "Now give her back! I know your fighting skills are horrific here."

_"You're a real knife in my side boy! You're lucky you got here~ I was done the main part, but a few details were needed~" _Vincent smiled.

"Goldy told me what you were going to do, and I won't let you!" Jordan screamed. Vincent shrugged,

"_I'm very close to finishing, could you give me a second more~?"_

Jordan full on charged him, grabbing his collar and throwing him against the railing.

"_You're playing with fire, boy!" _Vincent growled, beginning to stand up. Jordan ran over to him, and slammed his knee into Vincent's stomach. Blood spattered out onto the floor, and before I knew it the railing snapped. I didn't see who fell, that's why I was so worried.

"SILVER!"

My eyes shot open, and I noticed Jordan's hand gripping onto the ledge, but Vincent was nowhere in sight. I managed to stand up, and limp over to Jordan, looking down past the ledge.

I now noticed that Vincent was grasping Jordan's leg, apparently wanting to take Jordan down with him. I wanted to help, I did, I had too. But I couldn't, I was burnt, hurt, sore.

I was physically unable to help my brother.

"SILVER!" He screamed.

"J-Jordan, I-I can't feel m-my arms," I stammered, tears formed in my eyes and I collapsed again.

But now, I heard more footsteps. Slightly opening my eyes-

"B..." I coughed. BB waddled over to me, obviously concerned for my well being. "Please...help Jordan..."

Then I say what'd I'd never seen before.

BB slowly climbed onto Jordan, and down to his leg, meeting up with Vincent.

"You're a bad man," I heard him say.

That's when I heard Vincent, howl in pain. Which was...sort of amusing. After that, Jordan easily climbed up onto the bridge, BB grasping onto his leg. I coughed again, as Jordan quickly brought me into his lap. He pushed my hair out of my face,

"Are you alright?" Jordan asked.

"Y-Yeah," I coughed. He huffed, picking me up and quickly making his way back up the stairs. Now, I noticed Balloon Boy trying to keep up with him.

"Thanks B."

He looked at me, then I passed out.


	26. Haunting

**(Third Person P.O.V) **

Was it possible for ghosts to feel pain? Probably not… but this hurts.

Vincent laid there in the furnace, not exactly in the best shape. He groaned loudly again, clutching his side of where that chubby child kicked him.

He needed to get up there in order to get better… but moving was not an option. Although, what he did see interested him. Silver, or whatever her name was, is asleep. "No emotions show" he reminded himself as pain pulsed though him. Ow… maybe this was what Foxy was feeling? Everyone… No Vincent, don't think like that, he reminded himself.

Everyone beat him… but there was still time left. There were still words to be said… the tables could turn once more… there was still time, he was sure of it. But in order to do that, he would have to get out of a rock and a hard place. Or a hot place in this situation.

He struggled to get up, using the floor to lift his shaking body, if you were to call it a body, off the ground. Blood was splattered everywhere… it was a long time since that happened. "Why was I such a babbling… idiot…?" He asked himself, not only raging against that kid and her brother that somehow survived, but he was the brains behind all this… as everyone has seemed to figure out already.

Everything was perfect... he was going to win! He almost won! Freddy would still be fighting Foxy, those kids would be defeated, and all he would do was keep his grip on the bear and watch him go on different rampages, which was loads of fun to watch.

"Now all of that is gone... thanks to me." He said, trying to hang onto the brittle railing that only ended up collapsing back on the ground again. "Ahhhahhh... owwwww..." He winced, being careful not to make much noise or move a lot.

There was no way he was staying down here for long... being down here would solve nothing. Not mention it was boring... very, very boring in Vincent's mind of being used to what happened just a hours earlier. His usual grin was, of course, knocked out of him.

When was the last time this happened? Vincent wondered, then cringed. Nope. Not gonna think about that. Past was the past, nothing to do about that now rather then show others that he is worth something..

Vincent tried once more to stand up, his whole body shaking from being weak. He clutched his stomach again, the impact of the swift kick still affecting him.  
"Kids may be stupid, but older brothers are not once to be easily dealt with..." He told himself. This was a lot harder then he expected.

This girl, Silver... she was definitely underestimated. Almost as sly as he was when it came to sneaking around in other people's business and learning things without being seen. Even overhearing him when he went a little too far with pride and is now left for dead... again... because of it.

He rested there for a few minutes, just listening to any sounds coming from above. When it seemed like it was silent, Vincent finally stood up again. At least some of the pain has gone away...

Vincent climbed up and opened up the door to the main floor. "Crap... I hope no-one sees me..." After a moment of darting his eyes around the room, he quickly made his way to the rest-room. His eyes widened a little as he saw himself in the mirror. His sleeves were heavily frayed as well as the bottom of his pants, blood splattered across his face and hands.

He didn't see himself like this in a very, very long time.

Vincent huffed, shaking his head slightly. "No... not again... how can this be happening again~!" He internally yelled at himself, his hands clutched into fists. "...It's been so long since this last happened..." He spoke softly, leaning against the sink to keep himself upright.

"I have promised myself I would never be defeated... now look at me. I can still think of something... come on Vincent, THINK~! You can still win~..." He hit the sink with the palm of his hand, chipping off a small piece of the rotting metal. He regretted nothing... but...

...Now he was the one in pain. So many memories...

There was no use to going into ghost-form, as footsteps came into the hallway just outside... ones the man did not dare to find out who it was.


	27. Irritation

**(Silver P.O.V) (A/N Poll! Poll! Yes! I am desperate! Don't judge! :3)**

I woke up awhile later, still in Jordan's lap. I realized we were still in the pizzeria, and everybody seemed to be there, as Jordan casually swung his legs back and forth as they hung off the stage of which he was sitting on. I rubbed my eyes, and looked up at him,

"Jordan?" I yawned, "Ugh, what happened?"

"Oh good, you're awake. You were starting to worry me a bit," Jordan sighed with relief. "Everything happened, you remember, right?" I slowly nodded, rubbing my eyes, trying to fix my vision. When I took my hands away from my eyes I realized my one arm was completely wrapped in bandages, I was about to peel it off to see what was underneath- "Leave the bandages on for awhile," Jordan pulled my hand away lightly, "You want the wounds to heal faster."

I huffed, putting my good arm back to my side, slowly sliding off Jordan's lap onto the floor, where I was greeted by hugs from BB and Goldy.

"Are you ok Goldy?" I immediately asked.

"Still a little tired, but mostly fine," He reassured me. I nodded,

"BB, you ok too?" I asked. BB sent me back a firm nod, continuing to hug my leg. I yawned, rubbing my forehead, trying to get out of my sleeping state. "Jordan, can I got to the bathroom? I need to splash some water on my face."

"Be careful," Jordan said.

"I will," I nodded, as I made my way to the restrooms.

I tugged the handle to enter the restroom, and it slid open with ease. That was relieving, since I had just been burnt and beat I wasn't looking for a door that was difficult to open.

I quietly made my way into the empty restroom, only to stop completely in my tracks. My eyes scanning the horrible scene standing before me.

"_Impossible," _I thought to myself, "_He shouldn't be here."_

After thinking to myself, I finally slipped back into reality, realizing the he was in fact looking at me.

I flinched, but that was the only movement that occurred inside the room. All he did was peer at me, and all I did was stare. I wanted to just sprint out, run to Jordan, and practically scream to him that Vincent wasn't dead.

So why wasn't I?

A sound of sarcastic amusement slipped out of his mouth, of course neither of us said anything.

_"You don't want to start the conversation? Fine, then I'll start the conversation, the one time words need to come out of your mouth, you decide to keep it shut," _He seemed pretty angry. Trying to process what he had just said, I still hadn't said anything. He was kind of scaring me. _"You're afraid? You're **afraid**! You're finally afraid! Of all times you decide to do it now!? After all the f*cking s*it I went through, you finally decide to do it now!?"_

Whoa.

"W-You seem...different..." I struggled to find words that wouldn't piss him off.

"_Different..." _Vincent spat, "_That's all you idiots ever say..."_

Different? That's the only time I had ever spoken that one word to him and he calls me an idiot? Someone seemed to be very pissed...but at the same time, seemingly upset...

"What happen-"

"_Your brother happened..." _Vincent scoffed. If he said one more bad thing about my friends or family, I was going to lash out on him. "_And that pathetic little boy."_

That's it.

"Ya know, if you're upset, it's your own _f*cking _fault! All they were doing was trying to protect me! It was your fault for hurting me!" I yelled at him. I tightened my fists, narrowing my eyes.

"_You don't understand," _His voice became more calm, _"All the time, these stupid people would push me out! You don't know what it's like kid! And now, because of your stupid family, the only chance I got to get back at those idiots is gone!"_

No Silver. Don't do it. Don't let the sympathy kick in!

I knew exactly how he felt, but I wasn't going to get deeper into it. Why on earth would I tell someone like him about my present issues. Issues he could possibly relate to? I should just walk out, try and forget this. He was just trying to trick me again.

I turned my back to him, slowly making me way to the door.

_"You know how I feel, I can tell~"_

Of all the times his chirpy attitude had to come back now!? Why!?

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied.

_"I know you do, after all you're a terrible liar, I learned that quite awhile ago~" _Vincent smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I repeated, "Now leave me alone."

I continued to walk out,

"_To be pushed aside from everyone else? An outcast. A punching bag. You know **exactly **what I'm talking about," _He smirked.

I stopped. Jamming my fists into my pockets, thinking on which way I would go.

Out the door?

Or back to Vincent?


	28. Return

**(Silver P.O.V) (A/N Poll! Poll! Yes! I am desperate! Don't judge! :3)**

All I could do was grip my bandaged arm near my shoulder. I had no idea what I was supposed to do. I felt the guilt inside if I were to leave, and the danger if I were to stay.

_"Come on~" _Vincent was egging me on, which was a terrible mistake. The door now opened in front of me, I backed up to see Jordan walk in.

"Silver why were you taking so-" He stopped in mid sentence, spotting Vincent. "If you laid a hand on her, it'll be the end of you!" Now he looked down at me, "What did he do?!"

"Just told me a really depressing story, which I assumed was fake. Now he keeps egging me on to come back, because he 'knows how I feel'." I whispered. Jordan grabbed my good arm.

"Quit spilling lies! You're a bad man!" Jordan screamed, dragging me out of the restroom and back to the original spot I woke up at. Jordan exchanged a glance to Goldy, and that's when everything seemed to go quiet.

I went to sit down on the stage as Goldy went to talk to Marion, Freddy and Foxy. Jordan came over, sitting next to me.

"Jordan, have you seen Chica or Bonnie?" I asked. Jordan gave a quick nod,

"They're backstage, I'll try and fix them up later," He assured me. I gave a slow nod and a heavy sigh, "So that's all he did to you right?"

"Yep. Nothing else," I shrugged, "He seemed really pissed at first, but then he slowly got back to his old, annoying attitude."

"Well, he should be, after all we pretty much ruined everything for him~" Jordan laughed near the end. I shrugged, that was probably the reason behind it. But there seemed to be something else bugging him. But I hadn't bothered to ask.

Then something reappeared back into my mind.

"Where's BB?" I asked. Jordan scanned around,

"I actually have no idea..." He admitted.

"What? You talkin about this brat?" A familiar voice came. I looked near the entrance to the building, and right away I noticed the blonde carrying Balloon Boy. And he seemed all scratched up.

"Hey! Why the heck are you here!" I growled, hopping off the stage. Jordan ran up to me and grabbed my arm, and at that point everyone noticed what was going on in front of us.

"I'm obviously outnumbered here, but that really doesn't matter. Considering I got a hostage," The murderer explained.

"Who do you think you are!" I screamed.

"Why, child. My name is Jeremy, and I will not stand for this establishment to stand any longer," He spat. I glared at him, Jordan still pulling me back.

"Now, does anyone wish to cooperate?" Jeremy questioned. "Or does this man need to commit another murder?"


	29. Old Friends

**(Silver P.O.V) (A/N Poll! Poll! Yes! I am desperate! Don't judge! :3) (FYI I rarely change Points of views within one chapter. So this won't be a normal occurrence)**

I had no idea what I should do. No one was stepping up to the plate, and Freddy was once again on the point of insanity.

"First Vincent, now you again!" Marion growled angrily. Jeremy let out an amused chuckle, showing his absolute amusement. Keeping a tight grip on the child in his hands he smirked,

"So, you've met Vincent. Ah, a wonderful old friend of mine~" He spoke with the same chirpy tone Vincent had. But it seemed strange how they were connected... "Old Vincent, the one who started it all~ I'm pretty sure I murdered him, but somehow he stayed half alive, which made absolutely no sense to me~"

Wait. So Vincent was bullied _and _murdered? Wait, I didn't know if he was actually bullied...But he was murdered? Wow, if the first part was true, I'd actually begin to feel bad for him...

* * *

**(Third Person P.O.V)**

_"Note to self: Be cautious around Silver, but be extra careful around that brother... reminds me of someone else though..."_

Vincent thought as Jordan pulled Silver away. So close too... oh well. There was always another chance soon.

He stayed by the doorway inside the restroom, not wanting to go out until everyone was gone. At least now the pain subsided... the only trouble was going back to his ghost-form, which came oh-so-handy in situations like these...

"What? You talkin' about this brat?"

Crap. Crap crap crap crapity crap.

_"Nooo, noo... calm down Vincent... calm down."_ He sighed, keeping his voice as low as possible, _"Keep your cool~ And just act natural. He is an old friend of yours... well not technically 'friend' but you I know what I mean~."_ Vincent muttered, sighing again. One slip up and he was toast.

This was going to go one of two ways... one of them being much significantly more possible to happen then the other.

The man peeked out the restroom and looked towards the entrance. Yup... he's there. He pasted a grin on his face as he made his way towards Silver and Jordan. Seeing Chubby Boy did not make any difference of how much Vincent was shaking inside... but it was now or nothing.

"'ey Jeremy~! Long time no see~!" He waved towards the murderer as he past Silver and Jordan. "It's been a while since any of my old friends came by to visit~!" He laughed slightly at the last part, only for his eyes to widen slightly at Jeremy glaring at him. "How's it goi-"

"Nice to see you too, you bastard." Keeping one arm holding a limp BB, the murderer growled and grabbed Vincent by the collar of his shirt.

Whelp... don't panic...

_"You n-never change, d-did you~?"_ Words finally did come out, frenzy, but did not help as he was thrown to the ground. Still having a grin on his face, Vincent managed to lift himself up to his hands and knees, now facing towards the murderer, all of the previous injuries coming back.

"You sick, worthless bastard. It's amazing how the coward of this whole place finally shows himself. Too bad you have not changed either, Vincey~." He teased him with the name that Vincent wished never existed. He looked up at the man,

_"Now now, Jeremy~... no n-need to get angry at an old friend now~... don't you have a couple other b-brats to take care o-"_

**"SHUT. UP!"** Jeremy yelled as he violently kicked the man at his head, causing Vincent to collapse again to the cold floor.

_"Never ch-changed a b-bit..."_ He muttered, not knowing whether or not other people could hear him now. His whole head throbbed, his vision not clear at all. _"Hide... I need to hide..."_ Vincent thought. He still had a wide grin on his mouth, the rest of his face showed pure panic. When he tried to move, he found himself hurting more then moving. Too weak again... at least he was not stuck in the furnace room this time. Actually, after thinking about it, this was far worse then being in the furnace room.

Of course... who was to believe him now, even if those two meddling knives in his side were still nearby... or if they where nearby at all.

"Now... at least that was somewhat satisfying..." Jeremy remarked, his voice now calm, looking at both Silver and Jordan before grinning now at the limp purple man. "I hope he has not given you two any problems... he can be a real annoying bastard. Do that to him" He gestured with his hand to Vincent, "And his mouth will finally shut. Although looking at him now, looks like someone already did that." He smiled, looking at Jordan, as he looked like to be a better candidate then the injured girl. "Did you do this?" He gestured at the blood and torn clothes that was from a few hours before.

There was no warnings now.

* * *

**(Back to Silver)**

Jordan didn't speak a word. Neither did I. The whole seen in front of us had been absolutely terrible. But out of nowhere, Vincent slowly vanished. But I swear I noticed a purple smoke drifting across the carpet down the hall.

Wow.

He actually was...bullied.

"Still no takers?" Jeremy laughed. I tugged my arm away from Jordan's, he looked right at me and shook his head, but all I did was wink at him. After that Jordan's expression changed a bit. First was concern and refusal, now he looked alright with it. But the concern hadn't faded as he slowly nodded, I slowly made my way forward, keeping my distance.

"Now here's one who wants to cooperate~" He laughed. I swallowed the large lump in my throat, waiting for him to tell me what the hell I had to do. "First order of business, I gotta have a talk with you people. You, girl! Go get me the crowbar from the supply closet."

I had no idea where inside the closet this crowbar was located, but I race-walked off to the closet as I began to hear Jeremy's speech. I only heard babbling, and not much words I could really process, but by the time I was done thinking, I was at the supply closet.


	30. Whacks

**(Silver P.O.V)**

I slowly walked into the supply closet, I noticed a large red case attached to the wall. I walked over to it and carefully opened the box to find a crowbar sitting inside, remaining untouched. I argued with myself for a minute, but then I slowly took it out of the red case.

I closed the case, in an attempt to seal my tracks. Maybe no one would notice that the crowbar was missing from the case. Ha. Sly chance. I hoped that Jordan wouldn't get in trouble for this...

I slowly began to walk to the open door, looking around to see if there was anything else here. That's when I spotted a cardboard box in the corner of the room, realizing I had a little time left, I made my way over to the small cardboard box, looking inside of it.

There were loads of toy figures, Nerf guns, most of them were boy's toys. I had no idea what this was, but after a minute of thinking, I realized these were toys taken away from children. Because these toys could be 'dangerous', man, they have some really strict rules... But now I noticed an item sticking out from the rest. Literally. The handle was sticking out of the box, through all the toys.

I slowly wrapped my hand around the handle, pulling it out.

As soon as I pulled the entire thing out, a smirk appeared onto my face. A baseball bat. I couldn't have asked for anything my in the situation I was currently stuck in, this was fantastic. A quick whack to the head and Jeremy would regret laying a hand on _my _little Balloon Boy. Now I shut the door, and made my way back down the hall, with the bat hidden behind my back, and the crowbar in my left hand.

When I walked up to Jeremy, he immediately turned around, with limp Balloon Boy still in his hands. I handed him the crowbar, and he snatched it away, turning around as he continued to talk. Now, standing behind him was the only chance I had.

This was for Balloon Boy. But deep down inside I felt like I was doing it for another reason, but it was unknown to me. He wasn't looking, so I slowly took the bat out from behind my back as slow as possible.

I saw Jordan glance at me, then he looked at Goldy, who saw me as well. Both of them gave a slowly, small nod. Then I knew that I wouldn't get in trouble for doing this.

I looked for a spot to hit, then I decided to smack him on the side of the head, but not at the temple, I wasn't going to get fined for a murder...

I tightened my grip on the bat, and swung.

But he was truing around, his face was now the area I was hitting. So, I smashed him right in the face.

He fell to the ground, dropping Balloon Boy, who I immediately went to save. I picked Balloon Boy up, holding him with one arm, and the bat in the other. Jeremy's face was now completely red, especially around his nose and eyes. Blood ran down his nose and lip, which said that I smacked him pretty hard.

"Why y-you brat!" Jeremy sneered. I gripped the bat, realizing that it was now covered with several splotches of blood. That's when Jeremy took off down a hall.

"Get him! He can go through the vents, so everybody split up," Marion yelled.

Everyone basically left in different directions, and now it was only Jordan, BB, and I. I gave Jordan the bat and we made our way towards the office to check rooms around there.

And I swear,

I thought I saw a hint of purple out of the corner of my eye. Following me in and out of every room.

Weird.


	31. Searching

**(Third Person P.O.V)**

When the mist slowly went away, Vincent went a dark corner of the party room and went back to his physical form.

Bad bad choice to show his faces around Jeremy. "Idiot... Another chance and I was a damn idiot again..." He mummers to himself, holding his head and hiding his face with his hands. Everything was extremely dizzy, even more when he forced himself into ghost-form to escape even more beatings.

"First you become an idiot for yapping too much, now he's back..." He winced, trying to keep the signature grin on his face. Stupid decision after stupid, idiotic decision, time and time again.

If it was just him and not for the other animatronics being in hearing range, Vincent would be on the very edge of crying.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he lied down on the floor, still surrounded by the corner's shadows, holding his head with his hands. Head still spinning, he doubted anything he heard.

That is, until footsteps approached. Hesitant, Vincent peeked to only see that brat girl, Silver. Despite his vision still blurry, it did not take complete vision to see what she soon came out of the closet with: a baseball bat?

And smiling?!

Finally, something worth seeing.

Vincent watched as she walked off, only to move a little closer to another dark area of the hallway.

The impossible happened.

The girl with the bat swung Jeremy square in the face.

His vision was still a bit blurry, but the sound of Jeremy's outburst in pain made Vincent smile slightly.

Oh how that was a rare sound to hear...

Except the last time he ever screamed like that... Vincent shivered. Nope, not going to go there while he was here watching.

For a moment, Vincent wanted to reach out, grab the bat, and start using that as a weapon at the rest of the group including Jeremy, but something told him to keep hidden. Probably that part of his head that was actually smart...for once.

After Jeremy ran off and the Puppet alerted everyone that he could go into the vents, the room went from noisy and entertaining to silent.

Of course, if he was to show himself now, he would probably be beaten again. His head still throbbed, but something kept him going.

Vincent went to his physical for only for a moment before forming into a purple fog again, following close to Silver, but barely out of anyone's view. The hallways and rooms had plenty of dark spots...

But everything still ached badly, and it was back to the party room when he finally got the chance to go in his physical form in his dark corner. "Phew..." He quietly sighed, holding his head in his plans again. The dizziness slowly stopped as everything was now a bit clearer. Damn that hurt...

The fact of how everyone, including a half-rampaging Freddy with the Puppet following close behind him, did not help either.

But they were, as Vincent discovered, idiots.

When no-one was near Vincent sped towards the office, forming again sitting on the chair. "Whew... at least he is not here." He sighed, relieved that he was the only one in the office.

_"Now who's the idiot? Hmm?"_ He said to himself, grinning as he grabbed the tablet. Why run around if you could easily see everywhere in the building in one room? Technology was there for a reason.

Vincent tapped through the cameras, keeping note of where everyone was. Most of the group, excluding Silver and Jordan, where near the stage, going back and forth of how they could not find him, not even in the vents according to the Puppet.

Maybe he left? Though, knowing how strong Jeremy was, and Vincent knew, that he would never leave after one hit. He would act more like Freddy, who Vincent so wanted to control again as the bear's eyes flickered red, which the Puppet seemed to notice and tried to keep him calm.

_"Life, forms~ You tiny little life, forms~"_

Can't blame Vincent for singing to himself... he was bored.

_"You precious little life, forms~ "_ He tapped the cameras in rhythm, them slighting beeping when switching,

_"Where-are-you~? Do dodo do dodo do~ "_

One swipe to the kitchen and voices inside made him grin even more.

_"Found 'em~"_

He giggled a little as he quietly listened to the conversation Jeremy seemed to be having with...

Silver? Seemed like the older brother was there too by the sounds of Jeremy threatening him.

Oh, this was gonna be good...

Something tugged him to go in the kitchen and watch this in person... but he gave himself a big _"NOPE."_ as he learned the hard way from before never to approach him... and in the condition he was in, he may be murdered on the spot... _again_.


	32. Sarcasm

**(Silver P.O.V) (A/N Poll! Poll! Yes! I am desperate! Don't judge! :3) **

Here's what had just happened;

Jordan and I had wondered off, somehow making our way into the kitchen. We walked into the darkened room, looking around a bit.

Then out of absolutely nowhere, Jordan flew back to the doorway, sliding along the floor, skidding to a halt when his face had reached the door's frame. Now, the lights flickered on. Jeremy was several feet ahead of me with a bat. Threatening Jordan, that if he took a step, he'd whack me.

Great.

Now back to the present;

"Well would ya look at that~ Who's got the weapon now!?" Jeremy teased.

"You punched my brother! He didn't do anything wrong you loser!" I yelled.

"You hit me in the face with a baseball bat" Jeremy sneered.

"_I _hit you in the face. And you took it out on my brother!" I exclaimed. "You don't take your problems out on other people! It's no ones fault but your own! Bully!:\"

"Oh no!" Jeremy yelled with sarcasm, "I'm a bully! I suppose I should really clean up my act~" He spoke with absolutely no concern. "Now, back to what I need to accomplish. I gotta get rid of you, brat. Then I'm pretty good to go~"

"People will notice I'm missing!" I screamed.

"They will? Oh no," He spoke with sarcasm again. "I suppose I can't do the smart thing. Like hide your body or run out of the state~" I narrowed my eyes at him,

"You're not going to win this," I growled.

"Win~ Brat, I've already won. But, unlike Vincent I don't let words slip out of my mouth when I don't need them too. So I've got everything in the bag~" Jeremy spat.

All I could do was back up, as he walked closer. With Jordan being unable to move, and me being completely useless, I really couldn't do anything.

Until I heard movement inside the vents.


	33. Attacks

**(Silver P.O.V) (A/N Poll! Poll! Yes! I am desperate! Don't judge! :3) **

Jeremy was right under the vent. And hearing noises, he looked up;

Only to have Marion, leap out of the vent and onto him. And I was utterly surprised to see Marion in her actual Puppet form. Though that wasn't the biggest surprise I noticed.

Marion had blinded Jeremy, so he couldn't see where he was going. And Marion somehow managed to tug him in one direction, where he smashed his head against a refrigerator. Which caused Jeremy to knock himself out.

I just stayed in the position I had stopped in, watching Jeremy knock himself out. Through the whole process, not even flinching once. Now everything seemed to go silent, Jordan slowly began to stand up, and I began to actually move again. Thought after everything that happened, moving wasn't something I wanted to do.

With BB still within my grasp, I slowly made my way, alongside Jordan, over to Jeremy.

Marion had gone back into her human form, brushing herself off, after climbing through vents and tackling a man much larger than herself, I wasn't expecting her to just brush it off.

"You alright Marion?" I asked slowly, still trying to get ahold of myself.

"Yeah," Marion nodded, "I'm alright, but I don't think he is."

We studied Jeremy for a bit, seeing the scabs already forming on his lip and forehead. But due to his recent attack, there were now even more injuries on his face than before, but that didn't seem to upset me much. After all the crap he put all of us through, I didn't care about hos well-being once so ever.

Why was he so set on brining this place to it's knees?

Why was he so set on revenge?

Why was he so different from Vincent?

There were so many things I didn't understand, so many. All of which couldn't be answered, unless I were to ask Jeremy personally. And that was one thing I didn't want to do.

* * *

As soon as Goldy realized Jeremy had hurt Jordan, he called the police. I told him it was a stupid idea, but who ever listens to a 14 year old? Now many people, would be the answer to my question.

Jeremy was arrested while he was unconscious, I really would like to see his face when he woke up in prison. Priceless.

After very long explanations from Jordan, Goldy, and I, the police finally left. After we told them that Jordan was an old employee, who had come to check on the animatronics.

But as they left we all remembered something.

They were closing down...next week. The horrific thought had plagued my mind, after everything bad that had happened.

But after hearing calming words from Jordan, I realized that the animatronics just needed to be fixed and the place had to be remodeled before they opened back up again, which could take a few years at maximum.

But I swore to myself that as soon as this place opened back up.

I would be here.

* * *

**I'm posting an Epilogue, don't worry :3**


	34. Epilogue

**(Silver P.O.V) (A/N Poll! Poll! I'll leave the poll up for a bit longer but then it goes! And please read the A/N at the bottom. I'm making another story (Yes I am) So if you want to get the info on it, make sure to read the Author's note!)**

**Hours Later...**

"Jordaaaan are you done yet~?" I whined.

Jordan looked at me with a blank stare, black spots all over his face with a wrench in his hand, and a tool box at his side. As Bonnie was sitting up right facing Jordan.

"Silver, quit whining. It's not easy to fix animatronics when their faces are completely ripped off," Jordan huffed, playing with the wrench in his one hand, twirling it around as he explained. I groaned, as Balloon Boy tugged my sleeve. Now my attention was solely on him.

"What is it, B?" I asked.

"Are you gonna come back?" He asked, looking at me with cute, adorable eyes. I huffed,

"I-I don't know B, I don't know," I sadly admitted. Balloon Boy looked down at the floor, but that back up to me with a smile.

"But you might come back, right?" BB grinned. I laughed, seeing the wide grin on his face,

"It's a 50, 50 shot," I huffed. I heard a bit more clanging, but then Jordan was up next to me.

"Ready to go," He asked. I gave a firm nod, after hugging BB one more time. I walked out.

* * *

**(Third Person P.O.V)**

Vincent listened to the three talking in the kitchen, his whole body now sore but healing. When he heard his name mentioned, the grin went away.

Jeremy was right about one thing... he did have a big mouth...

Vincent was tempted to throw the tablet across the room in utter regret of ever picking up the tablet... but that was when he heard loud thumps coming through the vents.

Someone was there.

Seconds later, Vincent heard something through the audio hitting against something else, and hard.

Curiosity overtook him as he placed down the tablet and raced to the kitchen through an opening in the vents in the office.

This he has to see...

Whether or not he still ached all over and was possibly going to get hurt either before or after he got there, he had a feeling this was going to be amusing.

Right when he got to above the kitchen area, he carefully went to his physical form and peeked over where Puppet jumped down.

Jeremy was dead~!

Or, Vincent silently wished he was. Possibly with everyone else as well.

By the looks of it, Jeremy was just very much banged up... yet unconscious.

Who... who did that?!

And why isn't anyone else hurt?!

Every time Jeremy got angry before, anyone within his sight was not going to leave without getting hurt first... Vincent usually being the first one being spotted.

Time passed and Vincent stayed in the vents, being careful not to make much noise moving around. He really couldn't, as everything was still sore in his physical form.

Once he got back to the office, it was a matter of avoiding the police that came minutes afterwards to pick up Jeremy. Vincent watched from a dark corner of the office them carry away the unconscious murderer, along with other police questioning Silver and Jordan in the hallway just outside the office.

Surprisingly yet unsurprisingly, no-one questioned what happened to the animatronics, or why one of the humans looked like a humanized Golden Freddy, but there was no real questioning there.

Not only did Jeremy leave, but it ended up the rest of the group had to leave too.

Wait... renovation?! Renovation to what? Vincent overheard the police that were inside and looked around the office as well as the hallways through the windows. The place did look worn down, now that he thought about it. Does that mean this place would be re-opened?

Vincent groaned. Great. That meant noisy, annoying kids would constantly run around the place.

Hopefully they were not as smart has that girl Silver.

At least the furnace room, no-one entered unless it was for a minute or two, then they would leave... most of the time. Maybe he could hide there... either that or backstage in a dark corner somewhere.

When he noticed no-one was inside, he peeked outside the office and looked through a window outside.

Something told him... that when this place did finally open back up...

She would be here.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! :3 Next story will be 5 Nights of Games, and it will probably be posted Thursday (March 12, 2015).**

**Now here's a little skit I _didn't _make.**

**Silver: Thank you everyone for reading the story! I hope you have enjoyed it! Now, there are some chapters that are a bit... different. Those were not written by me... **  
** *Treador's March starts playing***  
** Hold on... Who's there?! O.o**  
** CrystalDusk: *teleports into room* 'ello. ^^**  
** Silver: Crap... Oh, hi Crystal.**  
** Crystal: Hehehe~! I scared you didn't I~?**  
** Silver: N-No... .**  
** Crystal: Riight~... Anyways, 'ello everyone~! In case you did not see the difference in the writing... *smiles* I am Vincent. **  
** Silver: *slowly backs up* **  
** Crystal: *facepalm* Not literally, but I wrote as him. Particularly anytime you saw the "Third Person POV" on the top of each chapter.**  
** Silver: Chapters 10, 17, 26, 31, the middle part of Chapter 29, and Vincent's Epilogue, Crystal wrote and sent to me, which I have post- Crystal, please stop that grin, you're not Vincent.**  
** Crystal: Oh come on~! You're no fun... meeh. Anywho~ Thank you everyone for reading, and I'll see you in the next-**  
** *Power shuts down***  
** Silver: *growls* Crystal...**  
** Crystal: I swear, it was not me... *mummers* this time...**  
** ?: _Did you miss me~?_**  
** Crystal &amp; Silver: ... -_-**  
**?: _Whaaat? I just struggled getting through that forth-wall-thingy..._**  
** Crystal: Vincent. Out. Now. Or do I have to bring You-Know-Who here as well? **  
** Vincent: _... I'll shut up. Don't mention him._**  
** Crystal: *sighs, shakes her head laughing before looking at the audience* Everyone, once again, I'll see you in the next story~!**  
** Silver: Be prapared and keep an eye out for the next sequel of this book!**  
** Silver, Crystal, and Vincent: Bye~!**  
** (Crystal: VINCENT... #-_-**  
** Vincent: *raises hands in surrender* Alright alright~... I'll stop.)**


End file.
